Biolifeline.com Wiki
DON'T PLAY TIC-TAC-TOE WITH YOUR HEALTH, YOUR LIFE!! FACTS PAGE; Supremacy has been done for you Health, Wellness and Fitness Recovery, Sustenance Not mlm. hieegg.com , B.B.B., A+, non-member, 13+yrs. Save hours at the web-site. Review this brief first. 100% natural, pure egg protein. Core Health. Keep it simple. Your Health is the most important asset you have, (other than the ones you love) Health is a variable, when feeling GREAT who needs a health product? Therefore the first 'off the budget'. Variables are not sustainable as people still get sick. Confidence is sustainable. THERE'S A CHOICE! Tic-tac-toe; A person concerned about maintaining a HIGH standard of health can play tic-tac-toe with the thousands of health products on the market which includes the money associated with them to buy, BIG BUCKS $$. OR,,,a person could try ‘ONE’ that could possily show promise at a fraction of the cost? If your happy with the results of your health products you don’t have to try our ‘ONE’ QUESTION; If you had confidence in your health, how much time would you save by not getting sick or how much money would you save by not having to see the doctor for other than regular scheduled check-ups? A TON OF BOTH! intro; Doctors’ ‘ADMIT’ they don’t understand all of the human body functions. Who does? You will very soon This is ‘ONE’ product that can make these Medical claims. Dispose of a Myth, hyperimmune egg (hieegg) is the ONLY supplement known to partner DIRECTLY with your immune system to enable a homeostasis, internal stability. Below is a list of submitted documented medical claims for the i26. The list in itself is amazing. What is even more amazing is what it does that doctors’ aren’t able to figure out? Therefore those aren’t documented here. Helps the body maintain: *Balance and support of the immune system *Cardiovascular function *Healthy circulatory system *Healthy levels of cholesterol *Digestive tract Health *Flexible and healthy joints *Helps increase energy levels *Helps enhance a sense of well being *Provides natural immunization against 26 pathogens known harmful to human interest. (request copy) Note: hieegg may be used concomitantly with prescription medications. Has no known side effects CONTRAINDICATION;hieegg is contraindicated in individuals with a history of extreme hypersensitivity, or life-threatening allergy, to orally administered egg. AS A SPORTS NUTRITIONAL PRODUCT; Medical trials @ Harvard, U.S. Military, College of Charleston, Hospital-Special Surgery NYC., Studied for efficacy on 3 continents, N.S.F. certified *Enhanced endurance by 16% *Increased muscle strength by 3% *Anaerobic peak power by 9% *Decreased submaximal heart rate by 9% *Quicker recovery, heightened concentration *Feeling of well being (more?) We look forward to you trying our i26 and experiencing what thousands already do daily. Thinking of not purchasing the i26? That’s okay too, but have you ever found something you weren’t looking for? Simple; WE have a “KEEP” the product, ‘play it forward’ 90 days Money Back Promise. No harm No foul. Logically, How much would it cost if a person were to seek medical attention for any 1 of the above? (antibiotics kill good & bad bacteria) How many products would you have to purchase based on ‘good advice’? Again, this product does not suggest you shouldn’t have regular check-ups. It's not a magic bullet. It’s an egg Your invited to try the i26 at no risk. We have a sample pack for 9.99 (7/10 days, non-refundable) I like to suggest you order a can or more of the i26, and share among friends, Real feedback and they won’t be wanting your i26. Because once people feel results they want more. Truth is FACT, Good Health IS Priceless. SPECIAL note; i26 enhances the immune system to cleanse, detoxify and sustenance internal body functions. Should you become fatigued? (depending on toxin build up) The bodies cleansing. Some people take 2, 3 or more servings a day to get balanced. Then every 3 or 4 days. But some people start with a ½ serving. IF a person feels nothing? The i26 retains its medical claims. REALLY; This has been the Worlds’ #1 Health Maintenance Food Supplement '16 yrs. running. '(2002)'Listed P.D.R. disclaimer; i26 is defined under the Dietary Supplements Health and Education Act (DSHEA) as a dietary supplement and as such is not intended to diagnose, prevent, treat, or cure disease. An independent panel of experts has conferred self-affirmed GRAS (generally recognized as safe) status to hyperimmune egg. '(1997)'''The FDA has issued a Food Master File Number for this ingredient. Statements as to function have not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration but the following structure function claims for i26 have been submitted to the Agency: ie; above To get a list of products/prices, go to www.hieegg.com (video) '''AT bottom of page, ‘click order’ products will pop up. Then via a web order direct @ 800-557-8477, ask for Hope, Shane or Phillip; referral, Robert Simet, 502526 Health products add essence to your health. ''i26 enhances the immune system to Support and Balance internal functions. '''Questions? Problem?' Please Call. Robert Simet 402-253-4292 Fact Pages; hieegg@yahoo.com - rsimet@yahoo.com Personal email; rsimet1@yahoo.com Product site; http://www.hieegg.com (video) Biz. site; http://www.biolifeline.com Hope I've been of service. I'll appreciate your business Robert Simet a.k.a. UNTOUCHABLE, 402-253-4292 PS. For the cost of the i26 you know it's about YOUR HEALTH! Try it, KEEP it, play it forward or request a refund. NO Questions asked. Safe for Man, Women, Children and yes, your pets. Opinion; An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. *PRINT FACTS /use and reprints by permission only #1, superfood, i26, legacyforlife, diseases, cancer, Category:A1+Superfood, i26, health, disease, legacyforlife